happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remains to be Seen
Remains to be Seen is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Happy Tree Friends, and the forty-ninth overall. It is the first episode to be rendered in Toon Boom, as opposed to Macromedia Flash MX. Plot 's car crash, killing himself and damn near every Main Character.]]The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Flippy is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Flippy stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Flippy gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out and turned into Fliqpy. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing all the other Happy Tree Friends present, along with himself. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Lumpy (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of Nutty's legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Lumpy continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending up right on top of the grave just in time to see Nutty's head pop out of the earth, who is now a zombie, rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead sugar freak can do anything more than moan groggily, Lumpy buries him under a pile of dirt, but then sees the dead Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs an old-time push mower and shreds Lifty, Shifty, Russell, and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two green hands are holding the mower. Fliqpy's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Fliqpy jumps at Lumpy and bites his arm, revealing that he has no lower body. Lumpy shakes his arm in shock, causing it to rip off, and runs away screaming. .]]Fliqpy spits out Lumpy's severed arm to pursue him. He rips Handy in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Handy's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Lumpy runs into a nearby tool shed, looking around for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw. However, Lumpy instead chooses a leaf-blower to put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Fliqpy's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Fliqpy tackles Lumpy to the ground, with the latter closing his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is now lodged in Fliqpy's eye, causing his brain to swell in gastronomic proportions. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Lumpy quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. As the zombies start to surround the scared veteran, Toothy climbs up Fliqpy's over-sized brain and uses his buckteeth to bite it, resulting in a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (with the exception of The Mole) and replaces the tombstones in their proper p is defeated for the first time at the hands of Lumpy and Toothy (to a lesser extent).]]ositions. A relieved Lumpy lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Lumpy, attempting to tear out his heart. Lumpy manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, a silhouette of The (still-zombified) Mole can be seen blindly walking on the horizon. Moral "Live and let live!" Deaths #Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Handy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Sniffles, Mime, Nutty, The Mole, Flippy, and some Generic Tree Friends die in the truck crash. They are later revived as zombies, and all except The Mole are later killed again. ##Russell, Lifty, Shifty, and some Generic Tree Friends died again when they are shredded by Lumpy's lawnmower. ##Handy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Sniffles, Mime and some Generic Tree Friends die again either when Fliqpy's brain explodes or by falling to their deaths before being re-buried (one hit its head on the ground before falling into the hole, possibly killing it). (Debatable for Nutty, as all of the soil that he was buried in may have saved him from the explosion.) ##Fliqpy dies when his inflated brain explodes with the help of zombie Toothy biting it. #Lumpy may have been killed by his severed arm, as he was struggling to fight it and was knocked out in the end. (Debatable and not seen) #The Cursed Idol may have died when Fliqpy’s brain exploded (Debatable) Injuries #Flippy is torn in half. #The zombified Handy is ripped in half by Fliqpy, though his upper body is still animate. #Lumpy's arm is bitten off by Fliqpy. It later comes to life and tries to tear Lumpy's heart out. #Lumpy is knocked out by his zombified arm. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' ('''0 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 13 (14 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 7.69% (0% including Debatable deaths) Destruction #Fliqpy crashes his truck into a tree. #Numeorus characters have their costumes and clothes ruined in the truck crash. #One of the lenses on Nutty's Gruncho glasses break when his eyeball pops out of his head. #The leaf blower most likely blew up when Fliqpy's brain explodes. Numerous graves are also blown into the sky and start landing in random areas of the cemetery. Goofs #Some of the stars are pasted over the moon (likely a layering error). #It is unknown how Handy is able to hold his viking shield despite his lack of hands. This goof applies to how he is able to do things (that requires hands) off-screen as well. #Normally, when Flippy goes insane, his eyes turn green. In this episode, Fliqpy's eyes are the same shade of light blue as are later exhibited by the zombified Happy Tree Friends. #The crest on Flippy's beret switches places twice. #The Tree Friends take an incredibly long time to cross the road. When they start to cross, there is a time span of approximately 15 seconds where the truck's exhaust backfires and Flippy flips out, yet he still manages to hit the group - either that or he drove off the road. #The tree which Flippy crashes into is nowhere near where the Tree Friends cross the road. #Prior to the crash, Petunia and Mime appear to be absent from the group (though Petunia's leg and Mime's face can be seen after the crash), only to appear, with no costume, among the zombies. The Mole, Lifty, Shifty, and numerous Generic Tree Friends also appear like this, possibly implying that they were in the area, but not as trick-or-treaters, or they may have died before the events of this episode. #There are numerous goofs when the result of the truck crash is shown. ##Russell's eyepatch and hook switch to his right eye and arm. ##Mime is missing his philtrum. ##The trail of radioactive waste and a few body parts can be seen "floating" above the ground, despite how it was all seen splattered on the street after the crash. ##The road that the trick-or-treaters are crossing disappears. (Unless Fliqpy drove off the road to hit them.) ##Both of Handy's legs appear to be still intact while he has a third leg visible way at the back of that shot. #When Flippy dies, he crashes through his windshield and his body appears intact. When he comes back as a zombie, he is missing his lower half. No explanation is given as to why his body was in that condition (though it is possible Lumpy accidentally broke him in half while burying him). Given the angle of Flippy's post-crash corpse, on the other hand, it may be possible that his body was already bisected, but that it was simply covered by his shirt or the truck itself. #As usual, the direction of Lumpy's antlers changes frequently throughout the episode. #When the truck crashes, Petunia and Handy lose one of their legs. But when they are revived, they both have two legs. #When Flippy crashes, Handy's hard hat flies off to the road. In the next scene, he is wearing it. However, he could have retrieved it, or Lumpy could have placed it back onto him when he buried him. #Since a few episodes hint that Mime can actually talk, he should have made noises with the other characters since he is a zombie would be 100% oblivious to his Mime artist status. #Mime's zombified appearance makes him look like he has been dead for a long time. Since all of the characters are killed at the same time, it does not make sense that all of the characters have only slightly decomposed, while Mime has decomposed to the point where most of his skeleton and rib cage can be seen. #When Mime becomes a zombie, the wrong half of his head is missing; the crash that cut his head took off the right side, not the left. #In the remastered and blurb versions of the episode, when zombie Mime appears, the outline and coloring of his mouth become dislocated. #When Lifty and Shifty are seen, the dirt they are sitting in is transparent. Their bodies also lack tails and their legs. While it's possible they lost their tails and legs in the accident, there are no tears where their feet would be. #Lumpy's pupils grow larger after he forces his severed arm off of him. (Though this may have been to emphasize his shock) #While a zombie, the blood on Handy's hard hat disappears and the left horn is broken instead of the right one. #When Fliqpy severs Handy's torso, the maggots on the missing parts of Handy's face disappear as his torso is thrown. #When Fliqpy tears off Handy's torso, his tail is somehow attached to his back. #Even though Lumpy loses his left arm to Fliqpy, he is seen with both arms intact as he runs into the tool shed. Furthermore, his left arm is still attached to him when he is inside the tool shed. #If one looks carefully, when Fliqpy grabs Lumpy after Lumpy replaces his arm with a leaf-blower, he jumps at Lumpy's body while the leaf-blower is not pointing at him, meaning that it would be impossible for the leaf-blower to get stuck in Fliqpy's eye unless Lumpy struggled with him before that. #The zombified characters shouldn't have been interested in Fliqpy's brain, since zombies tend to eat living flesh. #Seconds before zombified Sniffles, Giggles, and Petunia notice Fliqpy's brain, Petunia's head marking is stretched all the way down the back of her head. #The missing part of Petunia's face changes places when she walks toward Flippy. #Petunia's air freshener is torn up when she dies, but it is in perfect condition when she begins walking towards Flippy. #Toothy's philtrum is missing when he bites Fliqpy's brain. Quick Shot Moment After Lifty and Shifty get shredded by Lumpy's push mower, there is a brief shot of a zombified Petunia. Note: This is fixed on Classics Remastered version. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:Episodes Starring Flippy Category:2003 Episodes Category:Blurb Episodes Category:Killed Again Category:Sole Survivor Category:All-Night Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes